Superman III (soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Soundtrack | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} [ Allmusic review] }} Superman III: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, based on the film Superman III, features contributions by Ken Thorne and various artists and was released in 1983. A CD of this album coupled with the Superman II album was released in Japan. Background As with the previous sequel, the musical score was composed and conducted by Ken Thorne, using the Superman theme and most other themes from the first film composed by John Williams, but this time around there is more original music than the Williams re-arrangements. Part of the score was ghost-written. To capitalize on the popularity of synthesizer pop, Giorgio Moroder was hired to create songs for the film, though their use in the film is minimal. According to the score analysis at supermancinema.co.uk, Ken Thorne contributed 66% of new material for the film, the remainder being derived from John Williams's themes. Lois Lane's theme is not present as she is not in the film for more than a few minutes. Content Superman III was the first of the films to have a score and soundtrack on the same release. Side A was devoted to 14 minutes of Ken Thorne's score (including new material such as a comedic cue that corresponds with the opening slapstick sequence, a theme for Richard Pryor's character, Gus Gorman, and the climactic fight between Clark Kent and Evil Superman). Side B was devoted to music by pop mogul Giorgio Moroder. He specifically contributed a synthesized version of the main title march from Superman II, although it wasn't used in the film. He also created a new love theme for Clark and Lana Lang. He contributed three other songs that appear mostly in instrumentals in the film, the most prominent being "They Won't Get Me" for Roger Miller, which is heard twice during Gus' presence in Smallville. Track listing The track listing on the soundtrack album is as follows. #"Main Title (The Streets of Metropolis)" (5:23) #"Saving the Factory—The Acid Test" (6:09) #"Gus Finds a Way" (0:58) #"The Two Faces of Superman" (2:50) #"The Struggle Within—Final Victory" (4:16) #"Rock On" – Marshall Crenshaw (3:35) #"No See, No Cry" – Chaka Khan (3:18) #"They Won't Get Me" – Roger Miller (3:20) #"Love Theme" – Helen St. John (3:14) #"Main Title March" – Giorgio Moroder (4:20) Additional music "Roll Over Beethoven" by the Beatles (a 1963 remake of Chuck Berry's hit) and "Earth Angel" by the Penguins can be heard at Clark's high school reunion. Like the use of "Rock Around the Clock" in the first film, the use of the 1950s-era "Earth Angel" recording appears anachronistic for the "Class of 1965" reunion. John Philip Sousa's ''King Cotton'' military march and the traditional Italian standard "When Your Mama Made You" are heard later in the film. References Category:1983 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Superman soundtracks Category:Warner Records soundtracks Category:Giorgio Moroder albums Category:Albums produced by Giorgio Moroder